Autobot for President
by FanFicDude93
Summary: When a "Freak Accident" lands one of the Autobots in the '08 Elections, What will that bot do? Who will it be? You Decide.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Please read and comment. I like to hear what you think and how you give me tips. Enjoy._

At the Decepticons' base in the mountains…

"Why do we continue to hide like cowards? We should attack the Autobots, now!!" Lugnut roared.

"Patients Lugnut. Soon there will be a window of opportunity for us, then we strike." Megatron said.

"When?" Blitzwing asked.

"Soon."

At the Autobots' plant…

"yes…yes…right…left…almost…"

"NO…."

"YES…I WON…AGAIN!!" Bumblebee shouted.

"No way, rematch." Sari said.

"No time for a rematch Sari. We have to go on patrol." Prime said walking in.

"But, just a quick race." she pleaded.

"The last one took two hours." Prime argued with her.

"That's because Bumblebee set it too long." she said.

"What? I like a challenge." he said kicking back on the make-shift couch.

"Well here's a challenge, Patrol."

"Fine." Bumblebee said getting up.

They transformed and went off to patrol Detroit, while Sari was left at base by her self.

"Lets see…If I practice, then I can probably beat him." she said and grabbed the controller and quickly turned the game on.

Back with the Decepticons…

"When will this window be opened?" Lugnut kept asking.

"Its just a figure of speech Lugnut, there is no window." Blitzwing explained.

"WHAT."

"Will you quiet down. I have a plan." Megatron said at his computer.

"What kind of plan?" the two asked.

"One where we don't have to do anything." he said with a smile on his face.

Back at the plant…

"Sari, I'm back! Ready for that rematch?" Bumblebee cried out.

"Oh yeah, I sure am ready." she said and turned the game back on.

"_Ready…set…GO!!"_ the game said.

After an hour of racing through obstacles, the game came to an end.

"YES! YES! I FINALLY WON! IN YOUR FACE!" Sari yelled in Bumblebee's face.

"WHAT?! But…how?" he said puzzled.

"Oh, I practiced." she said.

"CHEATER!!" he said.

Back at the mountains…

"What! Have you gone in the furnace?" Blitzwing said to Megatron.

"No I haven't. And what's wrong with it?" Megatron asked.

"I thought we were supposed to get rid of the Autobots, not help them get famous." Blitzwing said and was hit on the back of the head by Lugnut's fist.

"Silence! If Megatron thinks it will work, then it will." Lugnut roared.

"I don't think, I know." Megatron said.

"But, President of the United States?" Blitzwing said getting up.

"Don't worry, I have the right Autobot in mind for this coming elections." Megatron said smiling from ear to ear.

_What do you think? Can you guess which Bot Megatron will get into the elections? Comment._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A New Governor**

Here we start off in the cave…

"Here Blitzwing, take these register chip to Washington and…" Megatron started.

"Are you out of your mind? Washington is guarded 24/7." Blitzwing opposed with his hot headed face.

"Fine, coward, Lugnut you take them and put the blue on in the computer, you can get rid of the rest." Megatron said.

"Yes my lord, I shall not fail you." the loyal Decepticon said and flew out in a flash.

"Now why cant you be more like him?" Megatron turned to Blitzwing.

He turned to his icy face and spoke, "Because unlike him, I have feelings."

"What kind of feelings?' Megatron asked.

"A bad feeling about this plan." the icy faced bot answered.

Hours later…

"Master, I have returned." Lugnut roared coming through the doors.

"Did you do it?" Megatron asked without hesitation.

"Yes, my lord, I put the yellow chip in the main computer." he said.

"WHAT?!" Megatron yelled.

"Why? What's wrong?" Blitzwing asked in his crazy face.

"The Blue one was to register Optimus Prime!! But you put in the wrong one." Megatron explained.

"Then which one did I insert, Master?"

"Think, which Autobot is yellow?" Megatron said annoyed.

At the plant…

"Just admit it, I beat you the tenth time in a row!" Sari celebrated.

"No Way! How could someone get that good so quick?" Bumblebee asked.

"Just talent." she said.

"Everyone, guess what?" Prime said.

"Let me guess, we need to go on patrol. Right?" Bumblebee said.

"Nope, a representative from D.C. is coming to town, and he asked for our presence. There's going to be a press conference with him." Prime explained.

"Why would he come now?" Sari asked.

"Dunno. He just kept asking for a yellow guy." Prime said looking at Bumblebee.

"What? I didn't do anything to Washington." Bumblebee said.

"Right kid, like we'll believe that." Ratchet said coming into the room.

"When have I ever done anything to upset politics?" he said.

"Remember the time you almost broke the statue of former President Gerald Ford?" Ratchet said.

"That would've been an accident." Bumblebee tried to defend himself.

"Never mind that, we need to be at city hall in one hour." Prime said.

"Do we have time for one more race?"

"NO Bumblebee!" Prime shouted.

"Fine."

Fifty minutes past and the team was ready to head downtown, all except for Bumblebee and Sari who were watching TV.

"Come you two, we have to go if we're going to beat the traffic." Prowl tried to get them off the couch.

"Why do we have to go?" the both asked.

"Because he asked for us to be there." Bulkhead said.

"Yeah, move it or lose it." Ratchet scolded them.

"Alright already." Bumblebee said and got up and transformed and opened his driver door so Sari can get in. Then all them transformed and drove to city hall.

About ten minutes past and they arrived at city hall where a crowd, the size of a stadium, were awaiting the representative.

"Looks like we still hit traffic." Bumblebee said transforming to robot mode. "All this for one guy, just think, this is how the elections will be." he said again.

"Come on, I see Fanzone." Prime said and walked around back.

"Good. You're all here." Fanzone said with a relieved tone, "This guy sounds like he has some big news." he said again and walked off.

Then they heard the crowd cheer and clap. They looked to see the a man in a suit standing at the podium. Next to him was the mayor, his secretary, and Fanzone.

"People of America, now I say that because this press conference is televised nationwide, I am here under the order of the President of the United States. Now a technical problem has occurred in Washington, it seems that there is a new candidate for the office of the President."

Then Sari's eyes widen to the news of another runner for president, so were the crowds' eyes and all this came to them as a shock.

"Now, I have asked the two original candidates to join us here today." the representative said, "no such thing has happened like this before in the history of America, but this candidate seems to have gained support in Washington by some governors and former President Bill Clinton."

Then from out of nowhere, John McCain and Barack Obama appeared next to the speaker.

"Look, it's them." Bulkhead said in astonishment.

"Now that the two are here, lets meet our THIRD candidate, shall we? Now this may come to another shock to you all, but this runner is not…normal."

"Who is?" Bumblebee said almost laughing.

"Our third candidate for President of the United States is…um…is there a BUMBLEBEE here today?" the speaker said.

Sari and the others turned to the small, yellow Autobot to see that his mouth was open and his eyes were as wide as they can be.

"Is there a Bumblebee here today?" the representative asked again.

Sari shook herself out of the confusion and yelled, "HE'S RIGHT HERE!!"

The crowd looked to see that it was one of their protectors and clapped.

"Congratulations, you are our third nominee." the speaker said.

"WHAT?!"

"Is this a surprise to you?" McCain asked.

"Slag yeah!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Bumblebee! Watch you mouth!" Bulkhead said.

"How can I be a candidate?" the confused yellow mech asked.

"Your name was submitted in the main computer's hard drive." the speaker added on.

Then a limo pulled up and out popped Porter C. Powell.

"Hello gentlemen. It's a privilege to meet you both."

"Why are you here?" Sari asked.

"I am here because I believe that this robot shouldn't be a candidate for President." Powell went on.

"And why not?" Obama argued.

"Well, he's not a political figure. I on the other hand…" Powell was cut off.

"That is why I'm here," the representative cut in, "if the governor is willing to give up his office, you can replace him." he explained.

"What?!" Powell said.

"Me, governor of Detroit?" Bumblebee was shocked.

"Not just Detroit, the state of Michigan." Obama said.

"Coooooool…" Sari said.

"The Governor is making his decision as we speak. So if he does, you're still in the election."

"But shouldn't there be two choices?" Powell asked out of desperation.

"That's right, so McCain and Obama are willing to let the people decide who will run against Bumblebee." the speaker kept explaining.

"Why not kick him out?" Powell kept pestering them.

"Because, Washington D.C. has agreed to keep him in the polls."

"But…but…"Powell was lost for words.

"Enough."

Powell just turned to his limo and drove off back to Sumdac Towers.

"We should have the Governor's answer by tomorrow, Bumblebee. Just keep watching the news." The speaker said.

"Um…Ok." Bumblebee said and fainted.

That night…

"Oh man, oh man, how can this be happening?' Bumblebee said pacing.

"Calm down, kid, you're going to have a spark attack." Ratchet said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah Bumblebee, what's wrong with being president?' Sari asked.

"Nothing. Its just that…I don't think I can." he admitted.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out." she encouraged him.

"You really think I can do it?' he asked the team.

"Sure, if there's one thing you do, you learn from someone else or you learn from your mistakes." Prime said.

"See, even Boss-Bot thinks I'll mess up." Bumblebee said giving in to the pressure.

"Every one makes mistakes Bumblebee, what makes you different?" Sari said.

'She's right, how am I different from everyone?' he thought.

"You always know what to say when I'm down." he said and gave a smile to his human friend. She smiled back.

"Well, it time to get some rest. Try to rest up Bumblebee, you're going to need it." Ratchet said going to his med-bay. The rest went to their rooms and slept.

"I'll try." he said and laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling until he dosed off into a deep recharge. He felt something crawling on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Sari lying on him. He noticed she was already asleep and just went back into recharge.

The next morning…

Bumblebee opened his eyes and looked at his chest, but he didn't see Sari. He looked around and wondered if it was just a dream. He got up and went to her room and saw her sleeping on her tire bed. He shrugged and went back to the couch. Then remembered…

"The news."

He quickly turned on the TV and went to the news and saw that weather.

"Is that it?" he asked. The others came in and joined the little bot on the couch.

"Nothing?" Prowl asked.

"Nope not…wait!" he said and turned up the volume. Sari came in with her PJ's and asked.

"What's going on?"

"Shhh…they're talking about Bumblebee." Bulkhead said.

She rushed to get a good view at the TV and sat patiently. Then they heard the anchor man speak.

"_We are going live to Lansing, Michigan, where the Governor is preparing to make a statement about the robot running for President of the United States."_

"This is it." Prime said and the Governor appeared on screen.

"_Good morning, as you may already know, a third and unexpected candidate has popped up in the polls. And he needs to be a political figure before running, and I am happy to announce that I am giving up my place in office, and replacing me will be the third candidate, Bumblebee. Or should I say, Governor Bumblebee."_

They all heard cheers in the background and Bumblebee…

"YES! YES! I'M GOVERNOR! YES!" he jumped around.

_Here's the third chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think. There is a poll on my profile page._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After a half hour of cheering, Bumblebee settled down on the couch as he was announced the new Governor of Michigan. The yellow mech caught his breath and had a big smile on his face while relaxing on the couch.

"So, I guess you're moving, huh?" Sari said looking down.

"Wha? I'm not going anywhere." He said standing up. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, the capital's in Lansing. And you were all excited about being governor." she said with her back turned.

"Sari, I'm not going anywhere. If I have to run Michigan from this plant, then I'll do it." Bumblebee tried to reassure her.

"Well if you do, its not like you can sign a few papers and be done, you have to think everything through." she continued, this time she was facing him.

"I can live with that., but why are you still mad?" he asked.

"I'm not mad!" she shouted.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"Its just…that…you wont have anytime for us, for me." she said and ran back to her room, crying.

"I don't get it, what's the big deal?" Bumblebee said standing in one spot confused.

"Kid, you really need to hang out with Prowl more." Ratchet said crossing his arms.

"What could nature boy know that I don't?" the yellow bot continued.

"He knows a lot about sensitivity." Bulkhead said form the couch.

"That's something you don't have." Ratchet went on.

Bumblebee just hung his head and looked towards Sari door and walked outside. He transformed and drove off to the beach.

About five minutes later he arrived on the beach and just looked out to the horizon. He remembered Sari telling him how to skip rocks. He picked up a medium sized rock and 'skipped' it on the water surface. He sighed at the sight of it hopping on the water and picked up another rock and threw it into the lake. It made a splash, but he didn't mind. He just liked the view.

"Any room for one more?" came a voice from behind.

"Huh?" Bumblebee quickly turned around to find his best friend standing with another bot.

"SARI" he said happy to see her.

"Don't you know I like to skip rocks too." she said with a tender smile on her face and a rock in her hand.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" he asked Prowl.

"It's not hard to find a big, yellow bot like yourself." Prowl said.

"So, what's wrong Bumblebee?" Sari asked.

"Nothing. Why would you think that?" the yellow bot replied.

"Usually when you're down, you go for a drive or something." Sari explained.

"Its not like you to sit or stand still." Prowl added.

"Well, this is one of those moments." Bumblebee said and turned to look at the horizon again.

Then a limo pulled up followed by police cars and black SUV's. The three looked at each other with confusion. Then, another man in a suit popped out of the limo and walked up to Bumblebee.

"Governor Bumblebee, It a pleasure to meat you. I am Richard Johnson, former governor of Michigan." the man introduced himself.

"Hello." Bumblebee said back.

"I'm here to let you know that there will be a Presidential Debate next month, so I insist that, if you don't know much about US history, you better start studying. That's it, just thought I say hi and move on." Johnson said and walked back to the limo.

"Wait!" Bumblebee shouted, "what do I do as governor?"

"Just make sure the people are happy and study." Johnson said and drove off.

"Looks like you need a tutor." Sari said.

"Well, I'll start when we get back." Bumblebee said and picked up another rock and made it skip on the lake surface.

"We can stick around 'till sunset." Sari said skipping her rock on the lake.

"We could, but I need to talk with you Bumblebee." Prowl said.

"Me? Why?" Bumblebee asked.

"Come on, we can walk down the beach and back." Prowl explained.

"Can I come?" Sari said.

"Sorry, I just need to talk to Bumblebee, alone." Prowl said.

"Fine, I never get to know whats going on." she said crossing her arms.

The two bots started their walk down the beach, but both were quiet. Until he was sure Sari couldn't hear them, Prowl broke the silence.

"Listen, Optimus and the rest wanted me to talk to you about sensitivity." he said.

"Argh…what is it with being sensitive?" Bumblebee said frustrated.

"See, you cant even show a slight of sympathy." Prowl argued.

"I can be sensitive, it just that it makes me look weak." Bumblebee said.

"Even the mightiest show compassion and sensitivity, Bumblebee." Prowl debated.

"When did compassion come into this? I thought this was about being sensitive." Bumblebee stated.

"They're kinda the same thing if you look at it in a certain way." Prowl explained.

"I know, its just that…Sari thinks I'm all strong and things, I don't want to disappoint her." Bumblebee said, now calm and worried Sari might hear him.

"How could you disappoint her, she loves you." Prowl said.

"WHAT?!"

"I mean…she's your best friend." Prowl tried to correct himself.

They walked down the beach and back. When they got to the place they started, they acted like they were talking about something else so Sari wouldn't guess. She was sitting on the beach staring at the sunset.

"I think I'm going back to the plant, you coming?" Prowl asked Sari.

"No, I'll go back with Bumblebee." she said looking at him.

"Alright." the ninja said, transformed, and drove down the boardwalk.

"Beautiful, isn't it." she said softly.

Bumblebee turned to what she was looking at saw the sun slowly creep behind the horizon and noticed the vibrate colors of the sun light hitting the water.

"Yeah, it sure is." he said gazing at HER.

She turned her head and saw that he was looking at her and turned red. Bumblebee noticed she blushed and snapped himself out of it. They looked at the sun setting and saw it vanish behind the water.

"Um…hehe…you…want to go now?" He asked.

"Sure." she said getting up.

He transformed, she got in, and they drove back to the plant. Half way to the plant, a white limo pulls in front of them and forces them to stop.

"Hey! Whats the big idea?" Bumblebee said transforming, while holding Sari.

"Wait, I know that car its…" Sari started.

Then out of the limo was Porter C Powell.

"Why hello Governor. I had no idea you were heading this way." Powell tried to start a conversation.

"What do you want this time? More family owned companies?" Sari said with rage.

"Listen here you little rascal, the Board already voted me as CEO, and if you try to insult me one more time, I'll…" Powell was cut off.

"Are you threatening a child, Mr. Powell?" Bumblebee said in a classy manner.

"What do you care." Powell scolded.

"Well as Governor, I am to ensure public safety, and a grown man threatening a minor, well that doesn't seem safe now does it?" Bumblebee said with a smile on his face.

"What…I…um…never mind, I just came her to tell you to meet me at Powell Tower tomorrow." Prowl said.

"Where's that?" they both said.

"It used to be Sumdac Tower." Powell said getting in his limo and drove off.

"Powell Tower, that…that…" Sari tried to finish her insult.

"Forget it, lets go." Bumblebee transformed and drove back to the plant.

The next morning…

"(yawn)…good morning." Sari said coming into the room. She looked around. "Where's Bumblebee?" she asked.

"He went out early." Bulkhead said holding a barrel of oil.

"Where'd he go?" she asked again.

At 'Powell Tower'…

"I'm here to see Mr. Powell." Bumblebee told the bot that was sitting at the front desk.

After a few minutes, Powell emerged from one of the elevators.

"Ah, Governor. Please, it wont take long." he said and walked into the conference room and Bumblebee followed.

"Now that you are governor and are running for President, I feel that you need a successor." Powell said.

"I already have a successor." Bumblebee said.

"Oh, I knew this was going to happen, so, how bout a VP?" Powell asked.

"VP?" the yellow mech said confused.

"You know, Vice President candidate." Powell explained.

"I don't need one." Bumblebee said.

"Don't need one? Every President has had a Vice President."

"Then I guess it will be the one who drops out." Bumblebee argued.

"You mean Palin or Biden? Why them?" Powell asked.

"Because they were in it first." Bumblebee said, "are we done here? I gotta go." He said getting up.

"NO, wait…um…how about…" Powell tried to finish.

"Sorry, the position has been filled." Bumblebee said and drove off.

"We'll just see about that." Powell said to himself.

Back at the Plant…

"Hey everybody, I'm back." Bumblebee said rushing through the door.

"Where'd you go?" Sari was still asking.

"For a drive." Bumblebee said.

_Here is chapter three. Please comment._

_P.S. I'm still working on my other stories, patients, they will be updated soon._ _Thx. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Debate**

"Bumblebee!" Sari shouted looking for the mech.

"SHHHH…" Bulkhead said, "he's in recharge."

"Why?" she asked, "its only 9:00 am."

"He was up all night reading all sorts of books." Bulkhead explained.

"What kind of books?" the little girl asked.

"These…" Bulkhead handed a book he was able to get from Bumblebee's room.

"Hmmm… 'The Constitution'. What else has he been reading?" she asked holding the big black book.

"I don't know. That's the only one I got. Every time I try to get another, he would heat up like an electrode." Bulkhead said walked out.

The curious girl walked to Bumblebee's door and saw a note on it, "Do Not Disturb." She just shrugged and opened the door. She stuck her head in and saw mountains of books.

"Hey Bumblebee! What's with the books and the sign?" she shouted to the pile of literature.

"Huh…what?" the yellow mech popped his head out of the books and saw his human friend standing in the door way. "Oh, morning Sari."

"Yeah, what's with these books?" she asked again picking one up the read 'Our Nation's History' and another that said 'The Presidents'.

"Just…you know…studying." he said smiling.

"Yeah…want to go to the arcade?" she said.

"Sure, just as soon as I finish this last book." The bot said pulling out another big black book.

"What do you mean 'last book'? Did you read all these last night?" she said shocked.

"Yeah, and did you know…" he was cut off.

"HELLO…the arcade." she said.

"Fine. Come on." he said getting out of the pile and out his door. When he got outside he transformed and opened his driver door to let her in. They drove to the nearest arcade and Sari got out.

"You coming in?" she asked.

"No, besides, I cant fit in there." he said in car mode.

"Okaayyyy…well I'm going to be here for a while, so can you spare some money?" she asked with a puppy eyes.

Unable to resist, he gave her a twenty from his glove compartment.

"Thanks…" she said hugging his door.

She ran inside and Bumblebee transformed into robot mode and took out the book he was wanting to finish. A couple of minutes later, she came back out with all sorts of prizes. Bumblebee just finished the last page of his thick book.

"Are you still reading?" she said holding stuffed animals.

"Nope, I'm done." he said cheerfully. "You got all those prizes with twenty dollars?" he said befuddled.

"Actually, I didn't use the twenty. "she said holding her key.

"I like the way you think." he said and they both started laughing.

Then a black SUV pulled up and out pooped the representative that informed Bumblebee was the new candidate.

"Governor, child." he said

"What's up?" Bumblebee asked.

"There seems to be a problem. By law, we cant take out one of the original candidate, so…"

"Just leave them in. I'll run as a third party candidate." Bumblebee said relaxed.

"Are you sure? What party?" Johnson asked.

"I'll tell you at the debate next month." the yellow mech said.

"Ok. I'll inform D.C. and we'll see you in Lansing."

One Month Later (October) …

"Bumblebee, hurry up! We have to be in Lansing by tomorrow!" Sari was shouting while packing her bags. "Are you ready?"

"Almost…There." he said carrying a big, autobot sized, bag full of video games.

"Kid, what do you need those for?" Ratchet asked.

"What if I get bored?" The little bot said.

"Well, we have to go, now." Sari said trying to pull him out the door.

"See you two later! We'll watch every minute!" Bulkhead shouted.

With that, the two drove to Michigan's capital. It was a five hour drive, and Sari was getting restless.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" she kept asking.

"YES! We're finally there." Bumblebee said and Sari looked out the window and saw Lansing, it was kinda the same as Detroit, but there were more tall buildings.

"There's the hotel." Bumblebee said pulling off the freeway.

It was dark when Sari settled in her room. After settling in, she went to the garage and found Bumblebee's 'room'. It was a big room with oil and a TV set.

"So-weet!" he said.

"Come on Bumblebee, you can watch it later. You need to get some rest. The debate's tomorrow." she said pointing to his make-shift bed.

"But, it's a plasma." Bumblebee argued.

"BED!" the girl said strictly.

The grumpy bot laid down on his bed and dozed off. Sari went to her room and went to sleep as well.

The Next Morning…

"BUMBLEBEE!!! WAKE UP!!!!" Sari shouted trying to wake him up.

"Five more minutes…" Bumblebee said and snored.

"Fine, if you wont wake up, I'll just give you games away." she said.

Bumblebee's bolted open and he sat up. "Alright! I'm awake." he said rubbing his optics.

"Good, now polish up." she instructed him.

Thirty minutes later, they walked out to find the press already surrounding the hotel.

"Governor, rumors are that you are a third party candidate, is this true?" a reporter said.

"Well…um…huh?" he was speechless.

"The Governor will be happy to answer your questions, after the debate." Sari said.

"Who are you?" another reporter asked.

"I am his…advisor." she said proudly.

Bumblebee transformed and they both drove to the conventional center.

When they arrived, they were greeted with more news vans and federal agents keeping the reporters out of the way. They walked through the doors and went backstage. But Sari couldn't go back stage, only candidates. So she went to the viewing section and found a place reserved especially for her. It was an hour that she waited, when the curtains opened and the debate started.

Two hours in to the debate, and Bumblebee was doing good, so far.

_A/N: Italic-McCain_

**Bold-Obama**

Underlined-Bumblebee

"This next one is for Governor Bumblebee: What party are you running for?"

"I am running as an INDEPENDENT." Bumblebee answered, "In other words, no party."

"What do you have to say about this, Senator McCain?"

"_Well, being an Independent is ok, but its mainly Republicans and Democrats that are the most important."_

"Any response?"

"I think that a nation big and powerful as America should not be divided. United we stand, Divided we fall."

There was a roar of clapping in the crowd.

"Next question: What do you think of job ratings?"

"**Jobs are important to the American people and they serve as one of the lifelines to our economy.**"

"Well if you want more jobs, then you need to supply more Medicare."

There was another roar of cheer in the crowd.

"Next…"

The Debate went on for hours and Sari was ready to fall asleep in her chair. Until…

"Last question: How would you help America?"

"_By insuring that the economy gets in better condition."_

A cheer cam from the crowd.

"**By making sure every citizen gets treated right."**

A louder cheer.

"By making America strong again. Not just the economy, but the voice, the people. By stopping threats to America and by putting your money in your pockets."

Another roar of cheers. Sari was the loudest of them all, except you couldn't really hear her. When it was over, Sari rushed backstage to find Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee?!" she cried out. "Excuse me, have you seen Bum…uh…I mean Governor Bumblebee?" she asked a man.

"He's right there." the pointed and she turned but she couldn't see him.

"Where?"

"Right there." he said pointing again.

"Oh…thanks." she said and ran in the direction he pointed. "Hey, nice work out there." she said.

"Really, I felt like I was going to go offline." he said still shaking. "Man this is hard. I wonder if I have a chance for President."

"You'll be fine, and the way the crowd cheered, you sound like you have more of a chance than both those guys put together." she said reassuring the nervous mech.

"Still I need to study more and…" he was cut off.

"Come on, lets go and 'hang out' for a while." she said turning red. All he could do was follow and go where ever she took him.

_Sorry for updating late, school is hell. But, tell how I'm doing. P.S.-I'm not a politician, so if the debate seems off, I'm sorry again._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Elections**

A month after the debate…(The Night of November 3rd)

Bumblebee was pacing in the common room, trying to bite off his fingers.

"Calm down kid, you'll give your self a spark attack." Ratchet said.

"How can I? The elections are tomorrow and I've been only campaigning for almost two months." Bumblebee argued.

"Don't worry, I'm sure someone will vote for you." Sari said.

Bumblebee just fell into the couch and stared at the ceiling. Sari, concerned for her friend, crawled up and laid next to him.

"One of those moments?" she asked.

"Huh?" he said snapping out of it.

"You know, when you sit still for once. Like at the beach." she said on an elbow.

"Yup." he said still gazing at the blank ceiling.

"Alright, Sari, time for you to go into recharge." Prime said.

"I told you before, its called sleeping." she said.

"Oh, well, time for you to go into sleeping." Prime said again, "did I get it right this time?"

"Never mind." she said and walked to her room.

"What about you Bumblebee, you going to sleeping?" Prime asked the nervous bot.

"NO. And you keep saying it wrong." Bumblebee said irritated.

"Alright, don't fry your circuits." Prime said and left the room. Bumblebee just laid there and slowly dozed off.

The Next Day in the evening…

Bumblebee was snoring on the couch and snored his loudest.

"Should we wake him up?" Sari asked.

"I don't know, you think so." Bulkhead said.

"Just wake him up already. He's been recharging all day." Ratchet shouted. Bumblebee jumped up at the sound of Ratchet's voice.

"What…what's going on?" Bumblebee asked rubbing his optics.

"Its Election Day." Prowl said.

"Oh…OK…WHAT!!! I TOATALLY FORGOT!!! Who's winning?" He asked.

"No one knows yet. They're still voting." Sari explained.

"Oh man. I hope I win, or at least come in second." Bumblebee said nervously.

"What are you talking about? Of course you'll win." Prime said encouraging the mech. Just then Bulkhead turned on the TV.

"Hey look! They're talking about the voting." he said sipping on some oil. Then the announcer spoke.

"**Earlier today, elections were held all over the country. Three candidates struggled for the White House, but only one will win. One a Republican, one a Democrat, and the other an Independent. We have the official results for it all."**

Bumblebee was literally at the edge of his seat.

"**And our 44****th**** President is…"**

_A/N: Like it so far? Comment please. _**: - )**


End file.
